The Fall
by playdoh-hime
Summary: A pokémon trainer finds himself with unexpected company, how it will turn out is a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first posting, it's not perfect, and I'm still getting used to how this site works. I have plenty of chapters to this story(just not typed). I tend to write in blocks, so I **bold** the dialogue to help with ease of reading(not because they're screaming or anything like that).

**Arron in Kalos**

Arron walked down the steps into Ambrette Town; having just made it through the Connecting Cave, he and his pokémon were drained. Deciding to stop at the Pokémon Center to replenish themselves, Arron found himself nodding off on one of the couches in the lounge area. It was late, nearing midnight, and he was out of money so it was impossible to stay at the hotel. Using his satchel as a pillow, be it a lumpy one, Arron tried to make himself more comfortable. His blonde shaggy hair kept getting in his eyes making sleep barely acceptable. The only thing keeping him warm was his own light blue hoodie, they kept the Center pretty frigid this time of year. In summer even the nights were sweltering on the coast. Though muted, the light from the television wasn't as bad as the fluorescent lights above and around the healing station. It was a hard night for sleeping, especially when he knew they were catching up to him.

Morning came with the sound of wingull cries and crashing waves upon the cliff-side. Arron awoke to find himself covered with a decently soft blanket and a more comfortable cushion under his head. His vibrant blue eyes shot open and peered around the lounge, his bag was placed at his feet. Finally, Arron decided to sit up. He yawned sitting up. Stretching out on the sofa he looked over to the adjacent couch, spying a blanketed mass with long curly hair atop a similar cushion. The person's parcel bag was at their feet as well, so Arron decided to do some snooping while it was early and no one was there. Glancing at the clock on the wall it was sometime before six. He saw that it was only reasonable to find out who this person was, after all, it was just the two of them. He opened the top zipper of their green bag and immediately saw the trainer card. Arron saw that the person was actually a girl, her name was Kayla and she already had six out of eight badges in the Kalos Region. '_Impressive_.' He thought looking on. Kayla was from the Hoenn Region. '_No doubt she already has all the badges for her home region_.' Arron believed that the picture on her trainer card didn't do her justice, she seemed a lot stronger than what she looks. Arron admired strong trainers, and while he didn't really care for gym battles and badges, it was a good way to determine the strength of some one. The girl on the couch started to stir and roll over, that was his cue to go back to his seat. Putting the card back in her bag, he went back to his seat next to his bag. Sneaking a glance at her, he saw Kayla's exposed face. '_Odd_,' He thought, it wasn't normal for people to smile in their sleep.

"**Sorry for snooping**." Arron said laying back to look at the ceiling. He had a feeling that she wasn't quite asleep.

"**S'ok**..." She mumbled quietly before yawning. "**I already did some of my own**." To Arron her voice was light but husky, maybe even a little boyish in the way she pronounces her 'o' syllables.

"**Oh really?**" He asked, though he wasn't surprised, his things were on the other end of the sofa. He just wanted to listen to her speak some more. It had been some time since he actually had a comfortable conversation with someone. "**Anything interesting?**" He inquired.

"**Not particularly**." Kayla responded sitting up to stretch out. Arron saw that she was wearing a long green T-shirt and olive shorts. She started to brush her hair with a brush she'd taken from her green tasseled bag. "**The only... thing... interesting... was that you're... from Johto**." Kayla said flinching with each knot her brush tried to pass through in her tagled mane. Arron watched as she pulled up her dark green socks, "**I take it you like the color green**?" He observed.

"**Matches my eyes**." Kayla replied, pulling her bottom left lid down followed by her tongue sticking out. Arron was displaced, this girl couldn't have been younger than him, but she certainly surprised him. "**Are you ten**?" He asked smugly, scrunching up his nose.

"**No, but I am a ten**." She grinned, posing with her arms behind her head. Kayla was messing with him, Arron could feel it. But that didn't stop his face from turning red all the way to his ears. "**No, but seriously though, I'm almost twenty**." The girl said quickly, noticing what she had just done. Her own face a bright pink with embarrassment, and she lowered her head down to focus on pulling on her lace-up boots and tying them properly. They both just sat in silence for a few moments, as Nurse Joy opened up her station for the day.

"**So were you the one who gave me this?**" Arron held up the blanket and cushion, now noticing that Nurse Joy wasn't even in the building at the time. "Yes." Kayla nodded, not looking up. "**Well, thanks.**" Arron said trying to think of some way to cheer her up.

"**By the way, you are a ten**." Arron's face turned bright red once more, trying not to look at her. Kayla covered her face' starting to hide. 'S_he gets embarrassed easily._' Arron thought to himself. '_This is going to be fun_.' He smiled at himself just as Kayla peeked through her fingers.

"**So are you traveling alone?**" She asked, slowly coming back out of her shell. "**No, I'm traveling alone.**" Arron teased, but still thought on the question. Technically he was alone, he was just being followed. It still brought a smirk to Kayla's visage.

"**Would you like to travel with me?**" Kayla asked shyly. Upon hearing her request, Arron shot straight up and stood in shock. His face turned pale, his mouth agape in awe. '_How could someone ask to travel with someone they just met_?' It wasn't that he was actually considering it, it was that if they traveled together there was notelling how much danger he could put her in. "**I'm sorry,**" Arron said slumping back into the sofa."**But we just met, I mean, I'm sure you're a lot of fun. But..**." He trailed off putting his head in his palm. "**Nevermind then, it's ok. I have work anyways.**" She said waving her hands in dismissal.

"**It's not like I expected you to come along with me anyways, but it was worth a shot.**" Kayla shrugged. Arron nodded in agreement, glad that she wasn't too disappointed.

"**So what do you do for work?**" Arron questioned, he found it interesting that she had managed to find a job. Most trainers their age would be battling for money or entering contests for the prize money. "**Oh, is just some missions and stuff.**" Kayla said, she was careful not to say things too specific, Arron could understand with his own resumé.

"**Ok, so... Six out of eight badges and you're back here in Ambrette Town. I'm guessing it's work that brought you back here.**" Arron implied. Finding a way around to get an answer to his previous question.

"**Bingo. You are correct, sir.**" Kayla answered playfully. Finally getting up from his seat, Arron decided to fold the blanket as it was nearing eight in the morning and there was bound to be more trainers heading in for their pokémon. Kayla got up and did the same. Once they both were done, Kayla had returned them to the changing room where she had apparently gotten them.

"**So what are you out here for exactly?**" Arron asked feeling his stomach growl. "**I'm looking for something for the Fossil Lab here in Ambrette. But I keep getting wrecked by Zubats and Woobats.**" Kayla explained. It wasn't hard to see why, because bat-like pokemon tend to hoard themselves in caves and attack in droves.

"**What about you? What brings you to Ambrette Town? I mean, you're from Johto and you haven't gotten a single badge in this region.**" Kayla asked, Arron had forgotten that she'd looked through his stuff as well. Trying to come up with a quick answer, "**Vacation. I'm on vacation.**" He replied.

"Y**ou're from Hoenn, right? What made you come out here?**" Arron countered before Kayla could ask him any other questions.

"**Well, I came out here a while ago... but mostly because I wasn't able to take over the family business. So I needed to find something else.**" She didn't seem to mind talking about what made her leave so much. As soon as Arron was about to interrogate Kayla some more, it was her stomach that decided to growl. She looked up at the clock, it was nearing nine in the morning. "**I say, the café should be open by now. Should we get some breakfast?**" She invited him to go out with her.

"**I haven't really introduced myself, my name is Kayla.**" She said holding out her hand. "**Arron.**" He smiled back taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

Agreeing to go, Arron and Kayla left the Pokémon Center and made their way to to the local cafe inside of the Ambrette Aquarium. Arron had a small plate of hotcakes and juice while Kayla had waffles and hot tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of the views and reads from all over the world it seems. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know that this chapter isn't going to be much, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

**Separation & Reunion**

They agreed to part ways after their meal, Kayla left to the south where Arron assumed was the Fossil Lab. He immediately went back into the Aquarium to look around. He stood and looked at one of the tanks in the corner, it was dark, only illuminated by the dim light coming through the water. It took him a fraction of a second to realize he wasn't alone. There were two men dressed in all black, one on each side of him. He slowly turned around to face them. "**You guys finally caught up to me**," He said to them, his eye grew narrow and his tone low. The grunts were slowly closing in on him. "**Come. Make this easier on yourself, or we'll have to use force.**" One of them spoke, trying to make himself seem more authoritative.

"**As if you could**." Arron said with malice in his voice. He was sure they knew that if anything happened to him then there would be hell to pay. He could see the shine on the man's face from the sweat. The other one didn't seem to have any trouble lunging for him. At that moment, Arron ducked down away from his arms and jabbed him in the armpit then kneed him in the groin. The man fell to the ground holding his pained areas, mostly his groin though. The man that spoke before knew better than his counterpart. "**Listen kid, I'm just following orders.**" He said taking a step forward. "**You think I care**." Arron stood straight up, and stared at the grunt deadpan. Arron's eyes were soulless are he stared down his opponent, his intimidation was on point, like a pokémon's. The grunt just stood there, Arron saw his chance and rushed at him, shoving him to the floor with enough force to bruise and darted out of the Aquarium. Unfortunately for him, he ended up back in Ambrette rather than out to Route Eight. '_This wasn't part of the plan._' Arron thought making a mad dash through the town. '_They weren't supposed to show up so soon_.' He began thinking about all the time he wasted that morning with Kayla.

As if by magic, or a pokémon teleported her, there she was. Kayla just exited a building that seemed a bit too formal for her. Arron couldn't slow down soon enough and crashed into her. "**Sorry, are you hurt**?" He asked quickly picking her up from the ground.

"**I'm fine, but aren't you in a hurry to get somewhere...**" Kayla said sarcastically, dusting herself off. She looked a bit concerned, but Arron was more worried about getting away. "**Sorry, I can't really stay and chat-**" He started, but Kayla cut him off. "**Neither am I, but since it looks like we're both in a hurry to go the same way...**" She grabbed his arm and began to drag him, almost running to Route Nine. Not giving Arron a chance to say anything, and he was going to begin to explain why he looked like he was running away. '_Pushy, but if we keep this pace we might lose them._' He thought.

As they exited the tunnel, they both ran to hitch a ride on the only Rhyhorn to cross the spike path. "**So where are we going**?" He asked, wiping sweat from his brow. The sun directly overhead, he started to regret not getting anything for sunburns. "**Glittering Cave. Here**." Kayla said passing him a water bottle. He gladly took it taking bug gulps from it. "**Why were you heading this way, if you didn't even know that this was going to be a dead-end cave?**" She pondered aloud.

"**Dead end!?**" Arron was shocked, he didn't know it was going to lead to a dead end, then again, he didn't know he was heading in the wrong direction. '_I really should have bought a map._' he thought regretfully.

"**Well, whoever's chasing you wont be able to come out here anyways.**" Kayla said looking at her pokédex, scrolling up and down at all the pokémon that she's already seen or captured.

"**You knew?**" Arron said more surprised.

"**Well, yeah, it's a bit obvious when you knocked me over and looked around like a Noctowl. I thought you were going to spin your head clean off.**" Kayla said still interested in her own pokédex. "**After all, if they were going to chase you, I would think you were smart enough to go back through Route Eight. Rather than go to Route Nine like an... Oops, sorry, I'm not going to finish that**." Kayla said finally turning to face Arron with a grin.

When they made it passed the spikes and hopped off the Rhyhorn, Arron was thankful, but his butt wasn't. "**I'm glad that's over.**" He grumbled rubbing his sore rump. "**Well, enjoy it while you can, we get to ride him again on the way back tonight.**" Kayla responded immediately ask she petted the Rhyhorn. "**You deserve a nice rest, thank you**." She spoke softly to it.

"**Come on, let's get this done and over with**." She said to him sternly. '_That's right, this is her at work._' Arron reminded himself.


End file.
